backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fomor
General Information Fomor is a support champion. It has a ranged attack and has the unique ability to buff (same effect as Putty Rage) other monsters. The buff increases movement speed, increases attack speed, and decreases damage taken. Fomor does not buff itself (but it can be Putty Raged), but it buffs all other monsters within its 10 block radius range. At the height of Fomor's power, all monsters within range of its buff will take 75% less damage, move 75% faster, and attack 75% faster. At level 3, Fomor starts to fly. Flying makes Fomor untargetable against most other monsters, champions, and some towers (cannon tower, laser tower, quake tower, railgun, spurtz cannon). The only monsters that can attack it are Eye-Ras with Airburst, Teratorns, D.A.V.E.s with Rockets, Sabnox, and Balthazar. The two champions that can attack Fomor are Korath with Breath of Fire and another Fomor. Sniper Towers, Tesla Towers, Magma Towers and Aerial Defense Towers are the only towers that can hit Fomor. Fomor has a unique artificial intelligence. It follows monsters that are being attacked and will often attack the towers that are damaging your monsters, otherwise it will choose to attack Resources Harvesters, Silos and towers. However, if the monster is too far, even if they are attacking the same target, the buff will not be reached. Fomor Level 3 Demonstration:Click Here. Ability Fomor's special ability is Buff. It increases the movement speed, attack speed, and defense (also known as "armor") to monsters within Fomor's buff radius. In layman's terms, any monster near Fomor will be powered up by it. The effectiveness of Fomor's buff can be calculated by its Buff statistic. For example, a Buff statistic of 75% would cause monsters within Fomor's buff radius to take 75% less damage, have 75% faster movement speed, and attack 75% faster. Statistics Feeding Fomor Fomor's feeding is based on monsters that are looooooooters Bugs and Glitches * When Fomor is flung in with Krallen, multiple Fomors will sometimes appear instead of Krallen *When Fomor is flung in with Krallen to an Outpost, then enraged with 10m Putty Rage, it will become motionless and won't attack anything. *Sometimes Fomor could not concentrate buff the monster as it was moving in two direction. *Sometimes Fomor's buff will still work for a short time after it retreats, killed or if the monster is out of range after the buff is in effect. *When Fomor is used to defend the yard/base it would shoot out a ball before it reaches the monster(s) attacking (this is similiar to the zafreeti glitch). *Send a formor with 20 daves will make the daves fly Trivia *Fomor is the champion with lowest health and damage, but the only champion that can buff stats and fly. *At level 6, Fomor has as much health as a level 1 Gorgo. *It takes 6,039,000 Goo to get from a level 1 to level 6 Fomor, making Fomor the cheapest champion to feed. *Teratorns used to be fed to Fomor. *Krallen's loot buff stacks with Fomor's buff, which is something that the buffs bought with Shiny can't do. *Using Fomor with Putty Rage won't stack, but will gain more percentage. (Example: Huge Putty Rage gives 90% armor, Fomor's buff gives a slightly more 75% of 10%, which is 97.5% armor total. So the equation is: 100% - (Percentage of Putty Rage) x (Fomor's buff percentage). *Fomors name likely comes from the latin word: "formido (forminis f)" which means: "terror" or "fear". *Fomor can sometimes outrange tesla towers *Fomor's range is similar to a D.A.V.E.'s level 3 rocket range *Fomor will attack any target that the monster in his buff range is attacking Quests *''Hatch Fomor''- Awarded for hatching Fomor - Awards 10,000 Goo *''Fomor the Fearless''- Rewarded for evolving Fomor to level 6 - Awards 800,000 Goo Tips Category:Champion Monsters Category:Fomor Category:Attacks ground monsters Category:Attacks air monsters Category:Flying Monsters